


Left Overs

by PhenomenalBrat



Series: Dansen Dinner dates [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Background Supercorp, Background Westallen, Crying, Dinner, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Mentions of Police - Freeform, Wine, mentions of youth center
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: After dealing with a problematic but inconsequential kidnapping, Iris, Kelly and Lena rest at Kelly and Alex place and prep some food and some much needed conversation while waiting for their respective partners. Also Kelly receives some unfortunate news from Doris in the mist of celebrating with her friends.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Dansen Dinner dates [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Left Overs

**LEFT OVERS**

( Dansen Dinner Dates)

Authors notes: This should be a direct follow up to 'Sweet tooth

Authors notes: Includes Westallen, Supercorp, Brainia, Dansen

TW for mentions of death, shooting, racism, cops, food poisoning 

By: PhenomenalBrat 

"Pass me that knife." Kelly asked Iris, who sat on one of the new bar stools her and Alex had recently bought for the apartment. The new stew she was tossing together from Left overs in the fridge was coming out surprisingly well.

"Carefully you don't chop off a finger. " Iris joked as she handed it to her before going back to sipping in the bottle of red wine Kelly had pulled out while she cooked.

"I know my way around the kitchen."

"Can I get another glass of wine?" Lena mumbled from where she sat on the couch or rather where she was laying on the couch. She had been in and out of rest and drinking over the past hour. 

"You already had three glasses. "

"I was kidnapped. I think I deserve a drink." Lena pouted. 

"I got kidnapped too but you don't see me polishing over a bottle of wine." Iris tossed back.

"Hey. I did tell you to run. You choose to stay." Lena pointed out 

Kelly laughed. It wasn't funny but also it was hilariously ridiculous that this was her life. "Next time one of you is kidnapped, remind me to just leave you both tied up and gagged. " Kelly commented sarcastically. 

"Wine." Lena asked again and finally Iris walked the half empty bottle of red over to her as Kelly placed another on the counter top.

The TV was playing an interview with Blue bird, Supergirl and flash who had finished subduing a teleporting thief a few hours ago;A typical day in National City all in all. Kidnapper, their and apparently working for the Shadow hand all in one.

" That's my guy." Iris whispered as she looked over at Barry on the TV in his zippy red suit. Her eyes held obvious affection before she turned back to Kelly.

Lena had fallen back to sleep already, clearly burnt out from the earlier ordeal.

"So?"

"What?"

"Well now that all that drama is over, are we gonna talk about what you said you were gonna do last time we talk?" Iris asked.

"Oh yeah. I- maybe you were right." Kelly admitted recalling her last call with Iris after everything that had happened with Patrick.

. . . .

**A few weeks before the event of Sweet tooth**

  
  


_ Kelly lay on the couch of the apartment holding the phone and listening to Iris. Technically it was her night to make dinner, but she'd found herself in a mild depressive funk and couldn't get even that simple task done right now. _

_ She felt bad for having called her, realizing she was probably interrupting something important Iris could be doing but Iris hadn't seemed to mind. She had listened for nearly twenty minutes straight while Kelly rambled on about Patrick and her suddenly re-emerging terror that something could happen to James out of nowhere despite his reputation as Guardian. She had been so busy relaying everything that she was almost caught off guard by a simple question. _

_ "Have you been taking care of yourself though?" _

_ "I've arranged some donations of food and money so Doris has a chance to take time off to grieve. Have to work and grieve is hell," Kelly had explained, Side Stepping out of giving a real answer to Iris' valid question. _

_ "Sounds good. Don't try to take on everything yourself though. " She paused then and apparently accepted Kelly's non answer. _

_ "I'm not. I just-" _

_ "You still feel guilty. I know. I read your text messages too. Have you had a full on conversation with Doris?" _

_ "I've been so busy." _

_ " Kelly I'm not trying to be in your business but maybe that thing that would give both of you some healing is having a real conversation with each other." _

_ "Iris, she...I took her son for a car ride and now he's dead. Seeing me too often is just going to cause her more suffering." _

_ "Has she said that?" _

_ "No. I mean- when we spoke briefly at the funeral she insisted she didn't blame me but-" _

_ "Kelly? Stop. Just- If-if things were reversed would you- would you blame her?" Iris question cut straight to the point. _

_ Kelly stopped. She didn't really want to answer that. "That's not a fair question. " she mumbled into the phone. _

_ "Well you're not being fair to yourself, so I thought an unfair question was due." Iris stopped giving Kelly a moment to mule it all over. " I am really sorry about Patrick. I mean we know this kinda stuff happens but watching it up close… it's different than battling some super powerful alien. It's just-" _

_ "-Human evil" Kelly completed Iris thought. _

_ "Yeah. That's why you should talk to this Doris woman." _

_ "Sdghk. I'm so busy talking Alex through this right now that there's hardly-" _

_ "Buy her a book." Iris interrupted. " That's what I did with Barry. You can't hold her hand through every learning experience that she needs to have in your relationship," Iris stated bluntly. _

_ Kelly wasn't sure how to even respond to that. Half of her 100% agreed with Iris though she wouldn't have said it that bluntly. The other half of her almost reflectively wanted to defend Alex, despite the fact that what Iris said wasn't really an attack. _

_ "Alex is-" _

_ The sound of something beeping from Iris end of the phone, stopped her mid sentence.  _

_ "Oh, that's the oven. I'm making dinner." _

_ Kelly blanched. She had actually tried Iris cooking exactly once. Uhm… _

_ "Oh well I should let you go." _

_ "I'm giving you homework. You are going to talk woman to woman with Doris,and get the air clear, and you are going to take care of yourself." _

_ Neither of those things really felt like anything Kelly though she could accomplish anytime soon though. _

__ **. . . .**

**Present**

"Do you need help cutting all this up?" Iris asked, " I feel lazy just standing here watching."

"No. You drink, I'll cook. And yes I cleared the air with Doris. She's- I wouldn't say she moved passed it cause how could anyone move past that but she's turning that pain into power. She's started an organization to hold Police accountable for violating minorities rights and they have a subsection she's setting up for peace Aliens too. It's really incredible.

"That's- wow. Maybe I should be interviewing her for my "women in Business special. " Iris commented off handedly.

" There would hopefully be less chances of a teleporting kidnapper popping up there." Kelly joked lightly. " I could set that up though if you wanted too. Seriously."

"I'm gonna have to take you up on that."

Kelly finished dicing the green and red peppers and turned to slide the pieces right off the chopping board and into the pot. She opened the cabinet pulling out some pepper, salt, garlic salt and red pepper seasonings and liberally added them to the mix. She hadn't lost her touch, everything smelled delicious. 

"I'm gonna steal that recipe." 

"You cook?" 

"When I have time."

" So then never?" Kelly joked.

" I don't even know how you have time."

"Well my boss is passed out, wine drunk on my couch so it's not like work can scold me." Kelly gestured over towards Lena resting on the couch.

"I see." 

The conversation lulled for a moment before Iris spoke again quietly. " So you've talked with Doris and got Alex doing that reading like I suggested. And you're actually taking care of yourself?"

"Well Alex was the one who took up reading herself. It was like she had some epiphany. Everything else. Yes teacher, I completed the assignment you gave. What about you? I saw the exposee you posted online about the mess with Sedgwell and his fake research turned torture project but then it was gone later on.

"I got hit with an injunction. Can you believe he's still not in jail? Says he will file a lawsuit." Iris took a large swig of her wine, draining the glass before refilling.

" Don't get me started on that one."

"Sedgwell-"

"Sedgwell is a horse's bloody ass." Lena mumbled from her spot on the couch. Obviously having woken up.

"I don't disagree. That's nicer than what I would say." 

" I could say some choice words about that man."

" On to more pleasant subjects then. Your Youth Center?"

" I'm - it's not really mine. Its Lcorp youth center. I'm just-

"She's basically running the whole place and counseling the kids." Lena interjected, not letting Kelly downplay her work.

"You do it all. Sounds about right…"

"I'm still getting rest though too. " Kelly quickly explained, recognizing the question in Iris' tone. 

"Good."

  
  


Twenty minutes later, The sound of the door opening brought Alex in finally, along with Kara and Barry in tow. 

"Whatever is on the stove smells incredible."

"Left over soup surprise." Kelly explained 

"My favorite." Alex praised.

"You say everything I cook is your favorite," Kelly commented as she left the Kitchen area to walk over and hug Alex.

"Well you're my favorite."

They stood gazing into each others' eyes for a moment.

"You two are so cute together. "Kara cooed over them.

"I have to stop letting these people into our home." Alex commented. Pulling back from the hug with Kelly. 

Kara scampered off to join Lena on the couch and cuddle up with her girlfriend. 

" Miss me?" Kara asked as she pulled Lena closer.

"Always." Lena responded almost immediately. 

Kelly turned to see Barry hugging Iris as if he hadn't just seen her 3 hours ago when they all had escaped the abductors. They were so cute though. He held her like she was his whole world wrapped in his arms for a few minutes before finally pulling back after whispering something that drew a laugh from Iris. 

"So dinner will be up soon." Iris told them.

"You helped cooked? Barry asked, he face holding a neutral expression as best he could.

"Kelly did it all.I just watched." Iris explained with some self depreciation. 

"Great. While we wait, someone can fill in the missing pieces." Alex asked. " Not that we aren't happy to see you two but what brought you to National city."

"Interview. And Kelly…" Iris answered gesturing to Lena on the couch and to Kelly. 

"Supervillian, and my Wife scurrying off." Barry spoke at the same time as Iris.

"Follow up." Kelly explained. 

"True. I couldn't leave my girl hanging." Iris noted, agreeing with Kelly's statement.

"This feels like it's gonna be a long story." Alex interjected.

"Grab some wine." Lena adviced.

"Lena…" Kara admonished realizing Lena had already drank nearly half a bottle by herself. 

Alex had already grabbed a bottle from the cabinet and a glass to drink out of, while that exchange took place.

The ding of the stove time, ended the conversation momentarily. 

"Here. I'll get plates ready and we can drink and take the whole thing from the top. It sorta all started a few weeks ago anyways." Kelly explained. Iris hopped off her bar stools to follow Kelly into the kitchen to help.

"I feel like I should do something. I just sat around watching you cook she explained while opening the cabinets to get out bowls for everyone and opening the pack of Hawaiian dinner rolls that sat on the counter.

🎶🎵Ring🎶🎵

The chime of Kelly's cellphone drew her attention and she looked down at it to see Doris contact information pop up on the screen. She hardly noticed Nia and Mggan being let in by Kara. 

She answered the phone trying to be quiet and not disturb the animated laughter she could hear from the living room.

"...and thats how me and Mggan saved the day." Nia explained 

"Isn't Kelly the one who broke into the wearhouse to free us?" Lena pointed out, teasing Nia.

"Yes but I figured out the location." Nia explained with bravado. 

Kelly tuned out the rest of that conversation as she spoke to Doris. " Hey. Iris and I were just talking about-" Kelly stopped as she realized Doris was crying on the other end of the phone. "Doris?"

"I-I sorry. This is probably a bad time. It's- I had to tell someone."

"What's wrong?"

"They're- They're trying to throw out the case- the case against the police who shot my baby- First they said...and now."

"Doris, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. I just- nothing is set in stone. I just- I needed to tell someone. I won't keep you on the phone. We'll-we'll talk."

Kelly felt herself nodded, despite the fact that Doris couldn't see her before Doris hung up.

"...And then you ate all the food." Barry was complaining at Kara, who sat on the couch pouting.

The mood in the living room was jovial and almost playful all things considered and Kelly felt herself compartmentalizing her mixed bag of emotions, not wanting to sour the mood.

"Are you okay?" Iris looked her over. "Who was on the phone?"

"Doris. And I'm fine."

"You're lying. " Iris pointed out. It wasn't a harsh or accusatory tone. It was simply a statement of fact from reading Kelly's body language. 

"Am I that obvious?"

"No. I'm just familiar with that neutral type of face. I used it alot."

"I don't-"

"A conversation for tomorrow." It was less a question and more of an unofficial agreement. 

The sound of Netflix queing up on the TV and more wine being opened, pulled Kelly's focus to the here and now.

"We should probably feed them before they start bickering, Kelly commented as she grabbed two of the bowls that Iris had put soup into while Kelly had been on the phone.

_ One thing at a time...she told herself feeling emotionally torn yet again after months of progress… Two steps forward and one step back and she was at a lost...again… _

**_FIN_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
